


Morsel

by PersephoneBlck



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, F/M, Feminization, Fever Dreams, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneBlck/pseuds/PersephoneBlck
Summary: Victor Zsasz goes on an errand for the Penguin and ends up satisfied
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Morsel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when I have anxiety induced sex dreams

He really did enjoy finishing up to do lists and that is partially why he was sent on this particular errand for the Penguin, and he had heard that the target was apparently a very good cook.  
That’s how he found himself in a very tidy apartment, looking through drawers, he had found a couple of interesting things, which he had filed away if he needed them. The kitchen however drew his attention instantly, he liked the layout and there were two small cake stands with glass covers displaying sweets, he was tempted to help himself but decided to open up the fridge, which was extremely well stocked, he opened up one of the containers and found some leftover chicken piccatta, took a whiff and after a bite proceeded to devour the entire contents.

He was well used to waiting for his targets and while he has an idea that she would be getting off of work soonish, nurses tended to have long and unpredictable shifts particularly in Gotham, he decided to wait in the dark for his suspected target.  
The mysterious nurse who had earned herself a reputation for helping those less fortunate, and in a regular city it would have been a non-issue that the large unwashed and underfed masses had a minor champion, but Penguin was currently in one of his more paranoid moods and would hear no argument about people liking some unknown woman and speaking her praises among themselves.  
He had seen her picture in one of the files that he had obtained, normal, slight features, large eyes per some of the less savory characters she was just a calming presence who fixes up minor gang injuries and fed some of the kids on her few days off.  
He was just going to put her on notice that she was being watched and that she shouldn’t try to steal any amount of limelight from Penguin.

She walked in and hanged her coat, removed her shoes after locking the door.  
Smart girl too bad for you I’m already here. He remained seated and quiet and then he noticed that she was removing her scrubs and depositing them in a laundry basket by the floor, standing there in her undergarments and a spaguetti strap top, he allowed herself to peruse her attractive features, usually he took care of his sexual needs with whatever girl took his fancy who happened to enter Penguins club, he might be crazy but those girls either wanted a good fuck or the thrill of saying that they had been with him and lived to tell.  
He was after all an alpha, and while there were plenty of alphas he was still top of the hierarchy as far as that biology was concerned, he stood quietly and found her standing in front of her open fridge holding a bottle of wine and looking confused, and slightly alarmed.

“ I think that was some of the best chicken picatta that I have had, very nice balance of flavors.” He knew that he had frightened her, he had been told that he blended in to the shadows too well with his black suits, to her credit she didn’t scream or try to run or anything that most women would do when faced with one of the top assassins.

“Thank you Mr. Zsasz, how can I help you?” her voice cracked betraying her fear, a flush spreading across her pale chest, it was a stark color gradient to her dark curls, her hand flexed and while he expected maybe to have something thrown at him he didn’t expect her to grabs two glasses and pour him a drink. 

“Good cook, polite, charitable and easy on the eyes, not the kind of woman that I would expect to stand calmly in her underwear while facing me. I’m beginning to think that there is something special about you Ms. Jones.”  
“Are you here because you need medical attention? I would offer you food but it seems you already helped yourself” Her voice to her credit was steady, her arms were shaking slightly, she couldn’t hide that her small frame was shaking like a leaf  
He shook his head, this was very interesting he didn’t think anyone has offered him help since he was a very young man.  
Her wide eyes looked at him and he felt calm, but this was a different kind of calm, usually he could murder scores of men and it usually gave him the feeling of cold relaxation, like the wine he was drinking, her presence was more like a warm cup of tea on a cold day.

“I saw a vintage looking dress in your closet, the green one, would you like to put it on?” He heard himself say, he didn’t know why he wanted to see her in it, wanted to see her run around the kitchen like a 50s housewife making him a meal, but he did, and he wanted to see if his hunch was correct.

When she complied he felt that he was right and he wondered how she was still unclaimed in a city like Gotham, omegas were extremely rare and most ended up pampered wives or mistresses of wealthy men, not living alone and working as nurses.  
Her scent was muted but if he concentrated he could make it out under the smell of antiseptic, sweet and dark, suppressant he thought but her hadn’t found a stash of them anywhere.  
She came back in the voluminous skirt made her waist appear even smaller than she had standing half naked in kitchen, and she had added some red lipstick, he thought that he was in for something extremely special that he was going to keep to himself.  
“I want to see the cook in action, anything that you can whip up” 

She moved around gently, and he noted that she did keep glancing at him questioningly, she tied an apron to her waist and he pictured himself undoing that bow later, he was feeling extremely affected by this little unsuspecting omega.  
Now that he thought about it he couldn’t remember the last single omega that he had been exposed to and was brought out of his thoughts by her asking him.  
“Aside from watching me cook something, is there something else that I can help you with? I don’t think that Mr. Cobblepotts right hand man came in to my apartment just to watch me cook in this getup.”  
He had lost track of time because she had somehow managed to place a plate of delicious smelling pasta in front of him, and she was refilling his wine glass with shaking hands  
It was in the turn of her arm that he noticed a scar on the inside of her arm, probably a suppressant birth control option.  
“Sit down and eat, and I’ll tell you about it” 

When she tried to move her chair away from him he yanked it closer to him so that she was sitting next to him, he could feel her knees against hers as he watched her timidly eat and drink, it was very good food.  
He explained that Penguin thought that she might be a rival for the affection of the people but that he was prepared to give her a clear report and tell him that he had nothing to worry about with her. He could see that he shoulders relaxed a bit and he shaking diminished, he went on that in Gotham threats came from everywhere and that as such he was tasked with controlling them before they got too big, but that it seemed that no one had anything to worry about with her, that he might even convince Penguin to give her supplies that she needed.

Upon seeing his empty plate, she offered him more which he declined and when she moved to clear the plates he grabbed her and had her sit on his lap.  
“Now, there’s the question of me, see I have never met an unclaimed omega particularly one as sweet as yourself, he had a tight grip on her waist and ran his tongue over the pulse point in her neck, the sharp intake of breath let him know that he was right, her pulse was increasing and looking at her dilated pupils let him see her fear to him.  
“I’m not..” she started to protest but his gloved hand was running up her thighs looking for her heat, he could feel it through his gloves, good she was reacting to him like a very compliant omega, as far as he had heard, there was no sex for an Alpha like fucking an omega and he was eager for the experience.

He took out his knife and made short work of her panties, and then traced the implant that he suspected housed the suppressants with his blade, she flinched but held on to his arms.  
“Please don’t hurt me” she whispered, he tapped the implant.  
“Suppressants?” he questioned, at the shake of her head he tighten his grip on her and felt one of her dainty hand leave his arm and reach under her skirt go towards her pussy and pull out a small plastic ring, the acrid smell let him know that those were the suppressants

He grabbed her hand and sucked her fingers getting his first taste of her, she was delicious and he knew that he had found his favorite treat.  
“The implant on my arm is just birth control, please don’t remove it” There was a change to her voice she sounded aroused and he could feel her heat increase, could feel how she started writhing in his lap against his erection.  
“Mr. Zsasz, please don’t bite me.” He guided her hand to undo his pants, oh he wanted her to ride him first, he was well endowed and most of his regular partners had to do this before he could fuck them properly.  
“Have you been fucked before.” She gave him the smallest of nods, he guessed that she was afraid of displeasing him,  
“By an Alpha?” she shook her head no,  
“Then sweetheart you haven’t been fucked before. You’ll be begging me to bite you and claim you before I’m done with you.” He was tapping into the animal part of him that had been just simmering under the surface, he cut the straps of her dress and bra and exposed her unmarred flesh to him, she was pale, and her erect pink nipples begged him to bite them.

She squealed at the sensation of his teeth, and while she hadn’t let go of him he could feel her conflicting emotions, she was absolutely dripping for his cock but he could tell that she wasn’t entirely sure of what to do with herself.  
She was trying to get underneath his shirt and he almost forgot to stop her from seeing the hundreds of cuts that he had over his body, one for every life that he had taken.  
He positioned himself at her entrance and plunged in, she was tight, and divine and his mouth dropped open at the sensation of being inside her, he ended up fucking her on top of the table and where they had had dinner, her hands were still desperately looking for a way under his clothes and between thrusts he allowed her to grab the back of his head and received a kiss that made him wonder if he had ever been kissed properly before.  
He grabbed her hands and forced them above her head while he continued dominating her, her gasps and moans coming more unevenly and then he felt her orgasm around him, it was a pulsating grip of her pussy that had him seeing stars but he couldn’t stop and while he had fucked plenty of women he had never knotted one, it just wasn’t comfortable for non omegas to receive and Alpha’s knot.

“Please let me touch you, please Victor” the use of his name drove his lust higher, it had never sounded so sweet.  
He never completely undressed for sex, but at this request he wrapped her legs around him and bounced her on his cock before heading to the bedroom.  
He somehow managed to cut away the rest of her clothes without injuring her and he cut away the buttons of his shirt to allow her to reach under it, it was her kissing his chest that filled some need that he was unaware of.  
This was completely more carnal and fulfilling that any other type of sexual encounter that he had had, and he was afraid that he would be unable to finish without biting her and binding her to him. He shouldn’t and he couldn’t, his life was too dangerous to have more than a dalliance with her, but would he ever be able to give her up.  
She tightened around him again, as she undulated underneath him and for right now he was going to stop worrying about it and enjoy this encounter with her.  
He kissed her as he had never kissed anyone before and was rewarded again with another tremor from her, her fingers tracing over his scars without revulsion and her breathy moans of his name.  
He felt himself knotting her and his release whited out his vision, but he refrained from biting her and settled down to hold her while they were tied together.  
“Sleep.” He commanded her and she was much too tired to fight him closed her eyes and slumbered.


End file.
